I'll Carry You Home
by purplebass
Summary: Post 5x24 fic. Blair tries to show Chuck that they can build their futures together.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is me again after a while I haven't posted anything new. I know I have to update my Valentine's Day fic and my I'm not pregnant fic, but a lot of things have happened in my life lately, one of them being my mother passing away. That didn't let me have the right inspiration to write more. I promise I will make it up for you. For now, I hope you enjoy this short fanfic that I'm currently writing. It is post S5 finale and it's mostly what I would wish would happen in the last season of the show. I want to thank my friend Cat who was my beta for this chapter.

Let me know what you think! I appreciate the feedback :)

_..._

_After they left the green table, Blair suggested they go for a drink. He was still surprised because of her arrival and he didn't seem to find the words to say anything. _

_She had loved his reaction; he didn't predict this. She always aimed to do things that he didn't expect, that was one of the biggest and exciting things of their relationship. With Chuck, Blair would not get bored, and the other way around. _

_She tried to push him to open up and tried to capture what was possibly going on in his mind._

_The waiter at the bar brought them two Martinis, she was really astonished that he didn't ask for a stronger drink. _

"_How do you feel?" she asked with a coquettish voice._

_Chuck opened his mouth as if caught off guard again. "Relaxed, I think I feel relaxed."_

_She smiled. He was being honest at least. "I bet that's because we totally won at that table. Four millions, that is?"_

"_I think I lost the count" he answered as he grabbed his Martini and drank a small gulp. _

_Blair kept grinning and decided to have a little of her drink too. She felt somehow dehydrated._

_She was trying her best not to ask about his strange cold behavior, she knew she had to wait. He was detached and possibly stunned and she had to give him his time. _

_She was really happy to be there._

_She felt as if she hadn't been that happy in a long time. Even when she spent summer holidays in Monaco, the enjoyment she felt wasn't quite close to what she was experiencing in that moment. _

_Although she and Chuck had exchanged few words and he was lost in his thoughts, she couldn't handle her cheerfulness. She was in the place she loved the most in the world besides New York, and she was spending time with the man she loved. It was a perfect picture. _

_Of course what she would need in that moment was a tight hug and an I love you back, but she would give him time. She knew he loved her as much as she loved him, that was something._

"_Of your many talents, I didn't know you played Blackjack so well" Blair said randomly after a few moments of silence. "We only used to play strip poker when we were together." She said the words with a certain calm, hoping to trigger his attention. He didn't turn. _

_He shrugged. "Nate and I always played it when we were younger. Jack was also one of the best mates to play with, he has a good memory."_

"_I bet he does" she giggled. Her giggle made him turn. Chuck had a little smile on his face, but it faded when their eyes met. She felt a bit sad about that but she wasn't discouraged yet._

_His features changed after a few seconds. He seemed to have realized something that he hadn't in the previous minutes. "You are betting on everything tonight" he said, matter-of-factly._

_It wasn't far from the truth. She was betting on a lot of things that night but everything came back to him. _

"_I'm just doing what I should have done all along" she tried to justify herself._

_Chuck sighed and he looked at his legs for an instant. "I'm not a prize to win. You should know it better than me."_

"_I'm not trying to win you, Chuck. I just want to open your eyes."_

"_To what? To show me you can finance my future by playing Blackjack?" he asked a bit rudely._

_She shook her head. "I'm not financing you, I'm trying to help you. I didn't do anything more than playing with you at that table. Most of what we won was your merit."_

"_That is not helping me. I will never make it alone if I don't try it alone. This is not a question that regards you. This is about my family."_

"_Is Jack your family now? After all he's done to you?" she asked bitterly. _

"_Like I said, he has good memory."_

_She shook her head again. "Is that the only person you need right now, then? Someone that has good memory?"_

"_If you'll excuse me, I'm going to look for him now."_

_He stood up with no efforts from the chair and never looked back when he walked away, leaving her alone at the bar with a half Martini glass to empty._

_She wasn't surprised by his actions, she expected him to act like that. And she was ready to respond in her own way and not give up. She would keep up this time, he would let her show him that together they would make a great team. Sooner or later._

…

The last time she had heard of him, he shut himself up in his hotel suite. He hadn't called nor texted her after they had gotten back from France, and he didn't seem as he would do it soon.

She had tried her best to show him that they could be together and at the same time be happy although he didn't have Bass Industries anymore, but he had been resentful. She thought he was still lost in his thoughts and machinations on how to win those properties back, as if it hadn't been taken by someone who was blood of his blood.

Blair recognized that Chuck didn't want to be in charge of the company again for the solely purpose of owning something. That meant a lot to him, he felt that he had made it grow through these last three years where his father was supposed to be dead.

Chuck needed the industries back for anything other than showing his father that he was able to take care of something. He also wanted to show Bart he could do that job for life, that he could be a good business partner if he wanted to.

He wanted his father to acknowledge him for who he was, something he had probably never done.

Blair was sure that this was stopping him from opening his heart to her again and accept her bet. She will be gambling until he would just say yes. There must be a way.

"Mom!" Blair called from her room. "Are the phones broken? They haven't rang for days."

Blair's mother run to the bedroom to answer her. "Phones are alright, Blair. I called the man to check on them yesterday and he said everything is okay" she said, although it was a lie. Eleanor hadn't called anybody to control the phones of the Waldorf penthouse, she just knew nobody had called Blair.

She sighed and held her pillow tightly on her chest. "That's so annoying. I feel so bored!" Eleanor rolled her eyes while she was turned to the window and Blair couldn't see her.

"We have gotten back home on Monday and he still hasn't checked on me. I am impatient."

"Patience is a strong quality, Blair. But if Chuck still won't call, you should go to him. He'll see that you care" she added.

Blair nodded and looked away. "You know, maybe you're right mother."

"When two people are in love, they can't be far from each other for long" she commented. "You know he is a very stubborn man, he needs to know you are here."

"He is just so complicated... I have already reminded him a lot of times that I wanted to help. I just believe he doesn't want to be happy."

Eleanor shook her head. "I think Chuck's real problem is Bart. That man is powerful and he's treating his son so badly. He is arrogant and wants it all after these three years he hasn't been in town. Maybe Chuck needs to feel powerful again."

"How can he? He feels weak with no company to look forward to. It's stupid. Bass Industries isn't everything."

"Maybe for you, but for him? Chuck wants a future."

She sighed. "I could be his future!"

"I didn't mean that. I just meant that he doesn't want just _someone_ next to him, he also wants to have an identity. You are a powerful woman, Blair. Chuck also was a powerful man before his father took back everything from him. He now feels lost and insecure. You have to understand that as much as he feels something for you, it's not enough for him to feel happy."

"I could bribe Bart Bass?" she offered, but her mother rolled her eyes.

"I think that would be impossible even for you, sweetie" she laughed. "But you can help Charles get through this."

She looked down at her feet and snorted. "I have tried to do what I could, mom. I reached him in Paris and showed him that we could help each other."

"And?"

"And it wasn't enough. He's just too focused on getting his place back and his uncle getting his company in Australia back. It's helpless" she murmured as if she couldn't think about a solution.

Eleanor made a face, "and here I thought you were persevering."

"I was! I still am. I'm trying to come up with something to get him back."

…

_After he left her alone at the bar, Blair decided to take a break and go out on the balcony to take a breath of fresh air. _

_She wasn't really feeling like she was already losing, but she wasn't too much sure of herself either. She thought his first rejection few minutes before, had helped her mood change a little. She was already tired because of the trip from Manhattan to there and she just remembered she needed to rest if she wanted to get what she wanted._

_Chuck had been surprised she was there and she was sure it would take a while to make him realize she would remain there, because he wasn't giving up. _

_She started to think about a lot of things while out in the open air. _

_She had traveled so far to make him change his mind but she actually didn't think about a plan. She was usually full of ideas but this time she felt there would be much more to make him change his mind. This time the question was more personal and deep, familiar; like he said. _

_She probably didn't have to put a finger between Chuck and his father, but she could go between the two men and help them reconcile in some way._

_She had to help Chuck know first that he wasn't alone in this, that despite he thought Jack was the only one helping him against a common enemy there was also her by his side. She wouldn't leave him, she wanted to fight for him. _

_And what more than helping him against Bart so he would finally see that his son has the right cards to run a company and even more?_

_Second, she wanted to make him see that he had a future. He could create his future. She would help in any possible form that would not offend him, because she was well aware that he didn't want his career to be financed by her money. _

_Last, she would desperately try to show him they could help each other and not bet against each other for the rest of their days. _

_The only thing she ever wanted was Chuck, and she wouldn't be happy until she got him. _

_She hated though that with Bart, Chuck's old issues with him sort of reappeared. She knew he was changed now and that he wouldn't fall back in his old patterns, but it still maddened her that man could be the cause of most of their problems. _

_Chuck had never really set himself free from his father's ghost when Bart was supposed to be dead. He had always tried to find a way to complicate his life by making a lot of things in function of what his father would have thought of him. _

_This, according to Blair, was what in the first place helped their first and real relationship, sink. _

_He had not done things for himself, he had done everything to prove Bart something although he still had disappeared for a while. _

_He had to let go of this belief that everything revolved around Bart Bass. It was natural that he wanted to be appreciated. Every son and daughter wants to. But every man and woman also has to detach from their parents to start his own business, whatever that'll be. _

_Chuck's business had been Bass Industries first and his hotels next. He had thrown himself in work too much, he had become a workaholic. He hadn't enjoyed his life much, his only incomes were made of money and love at first, and of pure material things after he and Blair broke up. _

_He had never really invested in something that wasn't worth in Wall Street, and he had acted as if anything other than that didn't matter for a while._

_Blair kind of didn't like that the moment he had chased her again, she was lost in the arms of a man she didn't love and a friend that was obsessed with her. She didn't appreciate him then either, she thought he was going to take her to a bad path and ruin her dream._

_When her dream was irremediably ruined by her reveries of a perfect life, she realized that she couldn't be safe anymore although she wanted Chuck so badly. _

_She thought that he could die at first, then that they would be destroyed together. But truth was that she had only been afraid of getting with him into something so unknown that they had both briefly tasted for a short amount of time and hadn't fully appreciated._

"_Aren't you getting cold outside?" she heard Jack's voice and turned. He had put a hand on her arm and was checking if she was okay. _

_She shook her head. "I'm alright outta here."_

"_If you say so... I'm sorry that failed" he said, cutting to the point. _

"_Me too, but I could not expect otherwise. Chuck's very first and great love his Bart Bass. How can I compete with him?"_

_Jack laughed. "You are a woman. Women always have something more than men."_

_She raised an eyebrow and then looked away. "I don't really know what to do" she admitted with a low voice. "I'm not hopeless, but I think it will take more than I thought to make him change his mind. I am a person. I can't replace something material."_

"_That's clearly evident" he commented, and Blair rolled her eyes. "But I know you are a smart girl. You changed him, Blair. Don't you think I remember how he was before he fell for you? If you did the impossible, you can also do this."_

"_Bart is a beast; I'm sorry."_

"_Nah, don't be sorry. I know he is. He tried to manipulate me too when I was Chuck's age and as a result he sent me to run Bass Industries in Australia. Guy loathed me because I stole his girlfriends" he laughed at the memory as Blair made a disgusted face. "The thing is: you can win against Bart Bass if you play the right cards."_

"_He would never give me half of Bass Industries to me" she answered. _

_He shrugged. "Yes, that I doubt he'd do, but you could convince him to recognize us as part of a family. As much as I'm not a family man nor really am considering about making one of my own, Chuck is my nephew and Bart is my brother. Legally, we are related. This whole act of power done by that wolf is so subtle and egoistical and it's making him look like a bastard, which he is, but that's not the main argument of discussion here."_

"_What do you think I could do?"_

...

When she left her penthouse, she knew where she would be going. Jack had assured her that Chuck still hadn't left the suite. He was trying to come up with a plan against his father and he was helping him as much as he could.

She found this really stupid, as much as Chuck wanted to brainstorm to find a solution, maybe hiding in a building wasn't the right choice. By going to the Empire, she wanted to help him realize that he could count on her. He didn't have to shut her out, she wanted to support him and reach a sort of resolution together.

When she arrived to his suite, she found him sitting on the red couch. He didn't notice her until she reached the furniture and sat down not too far from him.

Chuck looked astonished, but probably not surprised like one week earlier.

"You shouldn't be here" he simply murmured. His voice wasn't rude but she could sense the unwelcome tone in it. "I have lots of work to do."

She made a face. "Mmmh, alright. Maybe I could help you?"

"I thought we discussed this. I don't want your help."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. But would you still push me away if I knew how to show your father you are good at your job?"

"What do you mean by being good at your job? I don't have a job anymore."

...

"_For which one of your problems, exactly?" Jack asked her. _

_Blair shrugged and bit her lip. That wasn't a tough question, technically, but for her it was. She wasn't sure what came first, fighting for his love or his legacy. She thought that the two things could be fought at the same time but the results could be evident at different times. The fail was also around the corner and she surely hadn't blurred it out of her mind. _

"_Do you think there can be a balance between love and money?" _

_Jack was caught off guard for a second. He thought about it then he answered her. "Why do you think I'm not married?"_

_She sighed. "Because you are incapable of love" she answered frankly._

"_Besides that; why do you believe I'm still a bachelor at the age of 33?" he asked again, sounding redundant. She didn't answer nor felt as if she wanted to. "Right, you may not want to admit it. But you know that the reason why me and my lovely brother didn't settle down is because of our jobs. I think business is the love of my life."_

"_I'm sorry you can't marry money" she tried to mock him. _

_He shrugged. "I ain't even mad about that" he laughed. "Nor you should be. I don't think Chuck is a brother of that train of materialistic thought anymore. He is different now. So my answer is that every random businessman doesn't have to have any serious tie with any woman, if he wants to succeed in his business. But like I said, I highly doubt Chuck is like that anymore."_

_She wasn't sure why Jack seemed too confident that Chuck could have both. She thought he would have to choose between one of them and there would be someone unhappy in the end. Not that he wouldn't be pleased of having her, but she knew he also needed to have something to keep him busy to fulfill himself and his masculinity._

"_And if you want me to be honest, I don't think business is what he really wants to do."_

_Blair frowned. "How can you say that? I think doing that is one of the things he was made to be."_

_He walked to the balcony and looked away. "I have to disagree on this, I'm sorry."_

"_No you are not" Blair complained, and he rolled his eyes._

"_If you'd let me explain... anyway, what was I saying. I think you've missed a point in this. Chuck became CEO of the Bass Industries because Bart faked his death, right? He didn't choose to walk on that path. This doesn't mean he wasn't fit the job because you saw him at work, but what if he wanted to be – I don't know, a doctor?"_

_She glared at him. "I don't think he would want to become a doctor" she interjected. Although Jack's speech worked, she could not see it completely. Chuck seemed to love his job and seemed as if he wanted to live his life doing that. _

_He rolled his eyes. "That was an example. But you got what I meant, right?"_

…

Blair tried to expose her idea to him. "What I meant was that despite your father isn't considering you a part of his company, you still are a part of his company. You've worked these three years and half as if there wasn't anything more important than your work in your life" she said as mentally cursed herself inside for the statement; "and being taken aback from Bart Bass didn't restrain what's in yourself. It didn't destroy your talent."

Chuck measured her words and then tried to avoid her stare. She wasn't sure but she felt as if her words moved something in him. Probably not a lot, but it would be a good start if she had at least provoked a reaction in him.

He sighed before he answered. "He said I only bought this hotel to redecorate. Same thing as the others. I have never really created anything from the foundations."

"This is not entirely true" she interjected.

He turned and looked up to meet her eyes. He was quite confused.

"Have you forgotten what you wanted to do last year? Chuck, you and your bad memory."

He snorted, kinda annoyed. "You and I both know that project ended up in flames. Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe. But don't forget there is plenty of buildings like that in New York. Since you've won money at the Casino, you could buy a new one and actually start from zero."

He shook his head and massaged his temples. "No, it's not. I had no idea what I had in mind when I bought that old building last year."

"See? You're letting yourself down before time's up. You can still make it" she tried to encourage him. "You can still buy a damn building where you want to, and start your own business. Don't you think your father would be happy of your result?"

…

_She decided to get back in the room where people were playing when Jack left her alone to go to another blackjack table._

_She wasn't feeling lonely, but she felt as if she didn't want to be alone either that night. Both the men that she knew at that place, went to do their own business. She had business to do too, but she still hadn't got any results and that was depressing her a bit._

_She started looking for Chuck then. He must be there at some table playing, she thought. She didn't think he could have already gone back to his hotel. They still had to win some more money and she wanted to spend time with him. _

_After a while, she found him sitting at the bar. This bar wasn't like the other. This place was darker and with low lights, kinda hid from the rest of the Casino. _

_She thought that he came there to drink alone and in peace, but she wouldn't care if she would actually disturb him now. _

_She sighed and removed her heels before she walked to him. The carpet was soft under her feet, and clean that it made her forget she was barefoot. She had also kicked off her shoes because her feet hurt after a couple of hours standing up. _

_Blair sat down next to him on an empty chair. He didn't even turn to greet her, he just kept drinking what it looked like scotch. She noticed he had also asked for the whole bottle. _

_She was about to tell him something when he beat her to it. "I can't even drink" he complained. "I thought you had got back to your hotel."_

"_You won't free yourself from me anytime soon. I'm not regretting what I said at that table."_

_He shrugged. "Neither am I. I let you play with me and then that's it, we won and now I'm kinda tired to even talk about anything. End of the story."_

"_I can't even believe you are" she tried to provoke him, but he didn't turn. She saw a little smirk appear on his face, though. "You are just finding an excuse not to be with me, the same way I was trying to do up to last week."_

_He tilted his head a bit to face her. "I'm not being a coward."_

"_No one is saying you are. But you are still holding yourself back from me." She explained as she tightened her grip on her box clutch. "If only you'd try to start something new with me... we could be invincible. We could destroy your father together."_

_He sighed and poured himself another glass. Blair hoped that this time he wouldn't answer rudely as if he was pushing her away again. Of all the things she couldn't afford of him, putting her aside and not letting her help him was probably the one that pissed her off the most. She knew how much he had needed emotional support, and she had offered him. But sometimes he had acted as if he didn't need nor care for that. _

"_Let me say this straight, Blair. The only reason why right now I'm acting like this, it's because of how you've been treating me after your wedding. I tried to be there for you and to show you what you are doing right now – we are meant to be together. But you weren't ready for that the same way I'm not ready right now."_

_She was surprised he looked slightly calm than few minutes before. "Do you still believe that?"_

_He opened his mouth, doubtful for a second. "I have never stopped believing that. And I probably never will. But this time there is something more that I didn't think possible before. My father is back and he's trying to destroy the man I've became through these last three years. Fighting against him won't let me give you the time you'd need."_

"_We could fight together. Don't forget about it."_

"_I need to win this battle alone, Blair." _

_She shook her head and sighed. She didn't like when he pushed her away but he somehow was right. "I know what this means to you. But we may have great ideas together. I'm sure you will make it alone, but I don't want you to squeeze yourself out."_

"_Jack will be by my side."_

"_It's not the same thing" she murmured softly, her words were spoken really softly. _

"_I'm well aware of that. But I think he's the right person right now." he answered consciously. "Jack may be my uncle but I'm not afraid to hurt him as I would be afraid to hurt you, if this whole thing fails. I would never forgive myself another misstep towards you."_

_She managed a little smile. She wanted to get closer and take his hand, but she decided to vote against it. "There won't be any this time. I can feel it."_

…

After their brief encounter at Chuck's suite, Blair thought they now were at good terms. Not that they weren't when they were still in France, but he had been kinda moody to her. He had first treated her rudely and pushed her away, then he had seemed okay with the idea of her remaining in Paris to play various games at the Casino so that he could win more money.

Blair really hoped that mood would settle and that he wouldn't change his mind and that he would actually accept her help, but as every time she hoped something would change with Chuck, he always changed everything. She thought he looked like a woman on her period with all of his changes. He really was unpredictable.

When she came to greet him the day after their return from Europe, he had changed again. Not only he was back to cold and stubborn, he was also still denying her help.

She had tried slowly to make him open up again and show him that they could be good as partners, but he had been tremendously detached as if he never paid attention to the things she was trying to suggest him.

She was that desperate to create a contact with him, that she also sought for Jack's help, but neither he could do something to change Chuck's mind.

The only time she thought she had triggered something in him, was the last time they had met.

Maybe it had been the place where they talked, or he had had an illumination when he woke up. She didn't know what made him change a little.

Possibly he was feeling beaten up. He hadn't found a solution yet despite Blair had tried to suggest him some things. She felt as if he was now without a chance, that he had already lost without even trying the first time.

His father hadn't spoken to him in a few days and never missed the chance to tell him how he was just having fun and nothing more. This clearly added to his already dark humor, but she thought nothing was lost yet. She had to encourage him not to give up now that he was letting her.

So when she found him sitting on the couch of her living room a night where there was a storm outside, she didn't wonder why. It was three days after they had met the last time and he still hadn't let her know anything yet about what he had decided.

She quickly came down the stairs to greet him. She was wearing her red robe and she was trying to tighten the cord so that what she was wearing beneath wouldn't be visible to him. He had a simple trench coat.

Before she reached him, she turned on the soft light next to were he was sitting. She didn't want them to talk without seeing each other. She then walked towards the couch and sat down not too far from him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and she saw him closing his eyes for a brief moment before he could answer her.

"I'm sorry if I came this late, but I couldn't wait tomorrow morning" he said.

Blair decided that then he didn't come to tell her bad news. "What it is that can't wait tomorrow?"

She could see the corners of his lips forming a little smile. He had seemed a bit depressed and worried when he was in the dark of the room, but now he looked satisfied. This was a step ahead.

…

**Side note:** Hopefully the flashbacks weren't confusing. I really wanted to create a fanfic that mixed present and past, I believe what happened right when GG ended and CB were left at that green table was important to be left out but I also wanted to give you a look of how CB are in the future, and I wanted to do it quickly, lol. Like I said, this is supposed to be a short story so most of the things that will happen, will go really fast (count that the show will have max 10 episodes, that is my aim). Hope you enjoyed, if you did, please leave a review. It's important for my inspiration ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry for not updating earlier but I am currently studying. I wanted to thank who read and commented the first chapter, I hope you'll like this one as well. And thanks to my beta Cat :)

...

Blair gave him a towel to dry his clothes. He told her he had walked in the pouring rain just to get to her. When she heard him say that, she felt her heart lighter. Things were changing and she hoped for the best. It was relaxing to finally think that he had found a solution to his problem; or that was what she thought he did during those few days without talking.

While Chuck was waiting in her bedroom – he weirdly didn't ask why she wanted him to wait for her there; she tried to get ready to go out with him as soon as possible. It was night but she wanted to get perfectly groomed to be with him. She still smelled like the Chanel she wore before bed, but she thought that wouldn't be enough. She wanted him to notice her scent, to touch her skin and breathe in her cherry bath foam.

She wanted him to notice her, she knew he had come there so that they could be together, it was something he had plotted for hours so that he would go in the middle of the night to her house to tell her about that; she was sure.

She thought about all the possibilities while she showered quickly. She didn't want him to wait, she bet he was already excited too much to let more time pass, that is why she got dressed as fast as she could and then reached him back in the room.

He was looking at her when she opened the door, as if he had been looking at the door frame for long, and he was only expecting her to open it. She thought he was flabbergasted when their eyes met, and she couldn't help but smile.

Although she cursed herself for doing it and thought it was probably too much for the moment, she was boggled that he also managed a grin. More than a grin looked more like a smirk, but that wasn't the important thing in that moment.

"I'm ready" she whispered, having no idea why. She walked to her closet to pick up a bag and her trench coat, and she was sure he was following her figure with his eyes.

When she turned and started to put on her coat, he helped her with her bag. She thought it was gentlemanly to do it, but he was the kind of man who would have done that even if she wasn't the woman she knew he loved.

He passed her bag back into her hands but they didn't touch as she hoped they would. She told herself that there may be other moments for that. The night wasn't young anymore but they had all the time they wanted to try. She had the time to show him their spark.

"Is your limo waiting outside the building?" she asked while they were coming down the stairs, her low tone still echoing in the emptiness of the house.

"I'm afraid it's not. Could you call yours?" he asked gently as he briefly turned to see her. She realized that he had told her that he had gone all the way to her house in the middle of the night while it rained, but she didn't actually function the information.

She nodded. "Yes, I will call the car" she said, without adding anything.

He smiled at her and they smiled at each other again. They walked to the elevator where Blair made the call to her driver. She was cheerful, she had a new energy in her body and couldn't wait to find out why he had woken her up.

When they got out of the lift, she heard a thunder. Chuck turned his head to face her as a sort of reflex. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to pick up an umbrella" she said, desolated.

"Then what? The car won't be too far unlike the Empire" he winked. "But if you're afraid you'll ruin your hair and clothes, I suggest you put your coat over your head."

She shrugged and took a deep sigh. "Alright, let's do this."

Blair shook her head before she didn't think twice to take his hand and exit the building. When she was outside under the heavy rain, she walked as fast as she could until she literally got in the car and dragged Chuck after her.

She heaved a sigh and brushed her hand on her forehead. It was wet as if she had just washed her face but didn't dry it with a towel yet. Her feet felt a little wet as well, and her hands too. Thinking of her hands, she realized that she had still her fingers entwined with his.

She opened her mouth and looked up, to see that he was staring at her. His hair were more wet than hers given that he was already drenched a couple of minutes before. She let his hand go without breaking the connection she was now subtly having with him. When she drew her hand back, he was still observing her.

Then, she felt she had to say something. She wasn't sure of the reason, she just needed to excuse herself for what had just happened although there weren't apologies needed.

"I-I'm sorry" she said, a bit shy.

He frowned, but his lips formed a tiny grin; "What for? Your hand was warm."

She smiled at him, helpless. She felt more timid than earlier and she decided to look away for a moment, until she couldn't not turn back to his beautiful face.

"Didn't we have to go somewhere?" she reminded him.

"Of course. Let me give the address to your driver" he answered, then he told the chauffeur where they had to go.

Blair couldn't hear perfectly, but she swore it wasn't somewhere on the Upper East Side or the West. She believed they were about to go somewhere outside Manhattan.

…

Not too long later, the car stopped. She couldn't see outside of the window because it was too dark and it still rained, but she wish she could. She loved to know where she was by just looking at what was around her.

She hadn't been able to talk for the twenty minutes or so of the ride, and she had screamed to herself internally for that. The moment was perfect to just have a quick chat with him, to see what was in his mind. But she blew off the occasion because she was running out of things to say. Maybe more than not knowing which things to ask him first, she had too much she wanted to know or have him realizing that he wanted this or that.

"I'm sorry you aren't able to look outside, Blair. But there is time for that. Plus, it adds to the mystery and the surprise, doesn't it?"

She nodded and felt relieved he was the one to talk first. "Definitely."

"Mmmh, alright. Are you ready to take a second shower?"

She was about to answer when she remembered something. "I think there may be an umbrella in the car" she said as she looked under the seat in front of her and found something black. "I was right" she giggled and proudly showed the umbrella to him.

Chuck took it from her hands and opened the door, getting out in the rain before her. He whispered to wait and he walked to her side to open her door and help her out, under the umbrella, so that she wouldn't get wet this time. He then closed the door with a resounding movement, and they started walking in the midst of the night.

She fought to keep herself at distance from him although she wanted to get closer. She decided that she had to stop being paranoid and think about the possibilities of her gesture. She decided to give up her restraint and she put her head in the crook of his neck as they walked. She was taken by surprise when he actually put his free arm behind her back, to accompany her.

She didn't raise her head to look at him. She just wanted to live the moment and hope it wouldn't be the last one of that kind through that long day they were still living.

Blair realized they had reached a building. She still hadn't figured which one was, and he wouldn't make her curiosity any better.

She stopped abruptly after he closed the umbrella and looked at her with a weird expression painted on his face. She frowned, she was about to ask something when he took a handkerchief from the pocket of his trench coat and showed it to her.

"What's that?"

"Don't you see? It's a silk hankie. I'm going to blindfold you" he explained, already preparing the tissue to put over her eyes.

She furrowed her brows. "Haven't I already seen the place you wanted me to show?"

"Have you? I don't think you did" he raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I won't trick you while you can't see. Trust me. You need to be blindfolded."

She shrugged and opened her arms and waited for him to cover her eyes. He took her arm when she couldn't see anymore, and he lead her in the building. She wasn't able to look at anything but she could her the sound of the rain disappear after every step that they took. The only perceivable noises she heard as they walked inside, were her heels on the floor.

She was getting anxious and curious. She was eager to know what he wanted to show her or tell her in that dark place. She finally got her answer when he stopped and removed the tissue.

Blair remained unmoved. She still saw black around her, besides a torch that he had in his hands. Behind him, she could distinguish the dim lights of the early day. It had to be almost five, she thought. Since it was the end of the spring, the sun rose around that time.

"Here we are" he said, he looked proud but Blair still didn't know what he was talking about.

"Mmmh, great" she commented. She didn't want to sound annoyed but maybe she did.

"I know, you can't see anything yet because it's dark. That's why I prepared this" he showed her with the light he had in his hands. "It's not a canopy, but it can be okay to sit down."

He gestured her to get closer to him and he showed her what was behind him. Blair recognized a small double bed with simple winter sheets on it. She made a face and wondered why that furniture was right in the middle of that room.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" she asked, forgetting that he already kind of told her.

He was taken aback, had quite the same reaction as images formed in his head. "Wait for the dawn, Blair. I could tell you about this thing right now but it wouldn't give it justice to my words. You need to see it yourself. You know you are my toughest critic, right?"

She thought that then it had been rushy to call her during the night instead of the day after. But then she realized that she didn't care as long as she was with him. She was still the first person he had called to tell the news to, she had to feel more excited than she already was.

She smiled and sat down. "Was this bed sterilized?"

He giggled. "You've spent the last months at Humphrey's house and you wonder if this is disinfected? I'm sorry, Blair but no. It is not. I actually had someone carry it from the dump." Blair made a disgusted face and stood up.

"Are you serious?"

He started giggling lightly. "Do I look serious?"

She opened her arms, asking for a better explanation. "You're so weird."

He smirked and crossed his legs. "I'm just glad to know you're still the same Blair I know."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. She had never asked that question to herself either, but she felt as if it was natural for others. She had spent the first months of the year by living and doing things she never thought she would do, she had changed.

"You've changed, Blair. I've seen it after you got married. I believed in certain things and you've let me down. I've waited for you and I was let down again. You weren't the same person I knew and I reasoned that you had changed, you weren't the same woman I learned to appreciate years ago. You claimed to loathe the Humphreys and then you started dating one. You've gone against most of your principles or what you believed they were your principles. I couldn't recognize you anymore."

"That is by far the worst mistake of my life after getting married with a venom prince" she laughed hysterically.

"I can't judge for you" he shrugged his shoulders. "But that experience definitely changed you."

"Do you like how I've changed?" she bit her lip and a bit of anxiety got the best of her. She wanted to know that his feelings weren't changed one bit from the spring.

He sighed. "I would be a liar if I told you that I have stopped feeling for you in any form."

She grinned and sat back down, folding her hands on her lap. That felt reassuring. She was relieved that he seemed to have changed his mind too. She then lied down on her back and closed her eyes for what she thought was a few seconds.

Blair woke up feeling the warmth on her right side. He was next to her but on the contrary, he was wide awake and staring at her with amusement.

She didn't want to stand up soon, she just wanted to enjoy the moment as it was. She could feel Chuck's arm behind her back and his hand curled on her hip as a sort of protection.

"Is it morning yet?" she wondered, her voice quite low.

"The sun rose about one hour ago. You've been dead for a while."

She sighed and she felt her neck crack. "Then why it's still dark in here?"

"Because some blinds are down, Blair" he explained with a smirk. "If I wanted to surprise you, I had to do it right. I think it's actually time to show you now" he helped himself standing up and then he gave a hand to her to stand up. "I'll go let the light in. Wait for me here."

She couldn't do anything other than remain there as she watched him until he disappeared in the dark. She didn't dare to walk in that room, it looked big enough for their voices to echo and she didn't want to trip and fall on the floor by mistake, or get lost.

He finally returned after a couple of minutes and when she turned to face him, she finally saw the entire room, now lightened up with natural sun rays. She opened her mouth, astonished. "Is this what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?" he asked as he walked to her.

She looked around to observe more closely for what she can, since the lights of the day were still dim. "It looks nice, really. This room would be great as a big restaurant of fine foreign cousine."

"I am of the same advice" he said, looking really proud of himself. "Or a big ballroom. To have parties. People can organize those kind of events in here."

"The idea sounds alluring" she said as she looked around. "And I'm glad you've come up with this. I haven't seen it yet but I'm sure it's amazing."

He seemed to smile a little. He was feeling cheerful inside and she couldn't have any idea of how much that new project was making him feel better. He felt as if maybe things weren't lost forever. There may still be a possibility to save the situation.

"May I show you around?" he asked, and she answered with a nod.

Blair was really excited to see the building. She hoped that it wasn't raining anymore so that when they would have to leave, she would be able to see how it looked from the outside, give him suggestions on how to fix the exteriors.

She felt so serene and satisfied that all of her efforts to push him to change his mind and get out of hopelessness, were finally giving results. He seemed more open, relaxed. He finally looked like someone who knew what he wanted and how to get it. She thought he also was more sure of himself and that he would be up to accept her hand in this.

She thought about all those things and new ideas while he showed her around the building. The place didn't seem too big, but she thought it had a potential if decorated properly. People could be still attired to it and could have parties and stay here for a few days.

Chuck walked her around on the various floors, although he couldn't show her much because most of the doors were defective and he didn't want to risk one could actually break and hurt one of them. There were also lots of cutting glasses and going next to those could be risky.

Blair didn't tell him that she felt her feet betray her a little when they reached the rooftop. She had realized it after a couple of minutes walking that his main goal was to take her there. Gladly, it wasn't raining anymore and the sun was shining upon them.

Once outside again, he didn't stop until he almost reached the ledge. She hadn't had the time to notice how nice the landscape was in front of them, if not when she stopped few paces from him.

He wasn't looking at her when she reached him. He was quietly observing what was in front of him, a wonderful view of Manhattan. "I told myself that if I ever bought a new hotel, it had to have a large scenic view of the island. So that even though people are in Brooklyn, they can still see the high buildings from here."

She smiled, she appreciated the place already. "I think the view is wonderful. And this place would serve at its best as a bar on the rooftop or a private garden. Or a pool!"

He turned to her, then. And frowned. "Not a bad idea. I also thought about the rooftop bar, but it's a clique. The pool also is a classic for Upper East and West Side hotels, but people who want to accommodate in Williamsburg also need to have their fun. It could be also opened to people who aren't clients. They could pay a ticket to come up here."

"That sounds good, I like it! The roof seems big enough for a pool with a bar nearby and some deck chairs." She commented as she looked around.

He looked around as well. "I can picture that" he said, highly convinced. He changed expression after he spoke. Blair thought he had just remembered something or he just had an idea. "Would you like to -" he started, then he cut himself off and massaged his temples. "No, nothing."

She frowned. "What is that you don't dare to ask, Chuck?"

He shook his head. "It was nothing relevant."

"Even if it wasn't important, I want to know. What were you about to say?" She really hoped he wouldn't keep things for himself. If he needed help, she wanted him to let her know so that she could gladly lend a hand.

He looked down and sighed, then he slightly turned, captured by the landscape behind him. "You know, you were right. You were absolutely right" he murmured and faced her again. He had a neutral expression on. "I have made a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" she wondered.

"I'm talking about Paris. And last week. You've offered me your help, I refused it. I was so thickheaded" he managed a soft giggle. "But in the end you were right. As you always are. And I won't deny your help once again. Although I need to clarify few things."

"All that you need. I'm all ears."

He bit his lip before he continued his speech. "There are a lot of things we need to figure out _together_, Blair. Things that I put aside and that I wasn't ready to face yet because of my current issues with Bart. I realized I don't want to let the time pass and lose what matters the most in my life. There's no need to clarify what is what, I think you know. I need a few weeks to earn the trust back. To enforce myself as a human after all the time I have spent chasing after you. I'm sure that if we start again right now, we may fall back to old routines and what we both know we have, will be easily destroyed again. I don't want that."

…

_Jack informed Blair that they would leave France with the personal jet the day after. The thought upset her a little but she decided not to be influenced by it. Although she didn't get a consistent result in regards of their relationship, she still had time to try. _

_Chuck's uncle had told her that he didn't plan on going around the world for the rest of the summer, but that they would get back to New York city and keep doing their routines there._

_The evening before the departure, she was sitting on her bed waiting for Chuck to get back from a trip he apparently was doing according to Jack. She was watching TV and nothing good was on besides a local drama that was boring her to tears._

_It was too hot outside to take a breath of fresh air on the balcony or go to sleep early because of the long flight she would have to take tomorrow. _

_She felt so annoyed that she even decided she would call Jack and spend some time with him, but then decided against it and only asked him to text her when his nephew would lock himself back in his room. _

_Blair kept watching the TV with less interest hour after hour, until she decided it was time to get ready for bed. It wasn't midnight yet but she felt as if it was enough, he probably wouldn't get back until dawn like the few days before. _

_Chuck had really been in his own world. Almost two weeks had passed since they were staying there and most of the days she could say that he tried hard to avoid her. Sometimes he succeeded, some other days she tracked him down and offered her help. He would refuse kindly when he was in the mood, or he would keep playing and she would leave him alone after a while because she didn't want to argue with him. _

_He was so moody and she hated that, but she wanted to wait. She needed to wait if she wanted to have him back in her life. She knew it was only a matter of weeks and then they would be alright again and she would help him fight against Bart Bass._

_She was woken up sometime in the night by someone banging on her door. _

"_Blair Blair... would you open" she recognized his voice after a few knocks. "Blair? I know you are – you are there, right? Let me in, Blair. Let me in" he demanded. _

_She soon got off her bed and opened the door and she tried to hold him when he stumbled inside. She helped himself in and closed the door behind them. She accompanied him towards the bed and let him sit down, then she turned the lights on to see how he was. _

_When she turned, she didn't like the sight in front of her. No, he wasn't drunk. Or at least he didn't look drunk to her. It was even worse than when he was really drunk, she thought. _

_She had the sudden urge to start crying and fall down against the wall, but she decided it was a bad idea. She had to be strong and help him now although the situation looked tragic._

_She barely touched his cheek, he was trying to avoid her glances. "Chuck, what -" she prompted to ask, but he was quicker than her._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he weeped, closing his eyes with pain as the trail of blood soiled his white shirt as he struggled with words to add._

_She wanted to caress his face and comfort him but she thought it was a bad idea. It would hurt him and he didn't need more trouble for the night. _

"_Let me look for something to clean this injury you have on your face" she said as she passed him some ice she found in the mini bar. "There must be something to use" she added, then she went to search in the large bathroom of her suite. She didn't find anything relevant in the small medicine cabinet but for now it could be enough._

_She returned to him and she saw him groan while he touched a side of his stomach; she believed he may had bruises there too but this time the idea didn't scare her like few minutes before. _

_She also brought a hand towel in the room, she started using it to clean the amount of blood under his eye. He was silent and kept his eyes closed, but she could tell that it hurt when she brushed her hand on his face by mistake. _

"_I'm trying to be gentle" she explained to him; "I apologize if it hurts."_

_He sighed and then groaned, he probably felt a little pain. "It's – okay. It stings a little."_

"_I'm glad I found something to disinfect, you have to credit me for that" she smiled and looked at him for a quick moment, seeing him crack a grin. "I also have some analgesics in my bag, if you feel the pain growing stronger."_

_He didn't answer soon after her offer of help. He let her clean the mess on his face that he still didn't know how it looked like for his luck, then he finally opened his eyes to see her. She was still cleaning his neck and she had opened his shirt to clean on the top of his chest. _

_He could finally notice how she was dressed, or better undressed. She had a beautiful red silk slip on. He was eating her with his eyes and he wished his pride wasn't that strong or else he would have opened his heart nicely to her again and don't wait until the whole situation with Bart would end for good. If it would ever end. _

"_Red suits you very much" he complimented her. She was still focused on his face. _

_Blair looked up with her mouth half open, kinda lost in her thoughts. She glanced at her nightgown quickly and then shrugged. "It surely suits me better than it suits you right now." _

_He tried to smirk but she saw him fighting with pain again. She looked closely for a moment then she stood up, went to the bathroom again to bring a new towel. She saw him staring at her when she came back. He looked tired, so worn out and that he just needed a bed. _

_She was observing him weirdly, he decided. Their eyes were locked but none of them dared to talk for a couple of minutes until he felt the aching pain on his tummy again. He put a hand on the spot and couldn't help but whine when he accidentally pressed too much. _

_She stared at him with concern and then she thought she needed to check if he was alright. She was sure he was hurt but didn't want to tell her. She stood up and reached him and she carefully removed the jacket of his suit. He didn't protest when she also managed to unbutton his shirt completely. He followed her every move when she did so._

_They were glancing at each other without really looking away. He felt the warmth of her hands over him mixed with the pain. It was a relieving yet grievous sensation, in which he hoped the pills she had given him between a detour to the bathroom and the other, would have an effect sooner than later. _

_He didn't want to look down at the bruise when she finally checked the part under his right ribs, but he eventually gave up. "That looks bad." He said, seeming rather joking. _

_She glared at him and used a strong voice. "It is bad."_

_He tried to avoid her looks as she softly tried to pass some cream she had in her bag with the meds. She really wanted to shout at him, tell him how irresponsible he had been, but she remembered she didn't even know why he was in that situation nor she thought she had to ask him. She wondered if he would push her away if she asked him. _

_But things were changing. She was sure of that._


End file.
